


Crave You

by Exaltes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaltes/pseuds/Exaltes





	Crave You

Arthur had been sleeping in a chair on the balcony of the Tower. He enjoyed it out there, the stars and cool air. It was peaceful. He was dreaming an old dream— of riding his horse through the Dornish plains. The wind on his face, and the breeze kissing his lips. It felt almost real…

He opened an eye to see the wolf maid on his lap, her thin legs on either side of the chair, straddling him, her fingers in his hair. She kissed him again, and this time it was met with returned intensity. His hands ran up her thighs, a moan escaping from her lips at his touch.

He was awake now, fully awake, and now realizing this was no dream. His hands found her hips , then trailed up her stomach, all while her fingers were locked into his hair. Arthur leaned into her kisses, craving more. He smiled when she pulled the shirt off of him, and he kissed her roughly. Arthur deftly unbuttoned the nearly sheer nightgown she had on. His rough fingertips flicking over her nipples, a gasp escaping from her lips. Arthur ripped the rest of her gown off of her, then reached for his own laces.

Finally freed from clothing, he let out a groan as she slid onto him. Lyanna had a victorious smile on her lips, and Arthur’s hands fell her hips. She was in control now, and Arthur was a willing prisoner to her charm. His hands traced her stomach, as he felt the pleasure building. He bit his lip, then picked her up. He carried Lyanna to the bedroom, gently falling on top of her, showering her neck with kisses.

Arthur had pinned her hands over her head, and was working himself into her, small moans escaping from her lips. He shifted and felt Lyanna react the way he wanted her too. Her small moans morphed into full scale screaming, her nails biting into his back. She wrapped her legs around him, the new openness pushing her over the edge. She screamed his name in climax, but it cut out in the end— the force of her bliss taking her voice.

The feeling of her contracting on him, sent Arthur right over the edge, and his name in her moments of release made it all the sweeter for him. He let out a ragged groan, his whole body tightening as well. “Lyanna,” fell from his clenched teeth, and it felt like it belonged there.


End file.
